


Something to be Jealous Of

by Dragonsjustice



Series: All of Your Faves are Queer-Seriously, All of Them [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But mostly fluff to be honest, Canon Divergent after Northwest Mansion Mystery, Everyone is queer because I can, Fluff and Angst, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Pansexual Pacifica Northwest, Trans Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsjustice/pseuds/Dragonsjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica didn't know that there was anything wrong with looking at girls.</p><p>But her parents did.</p><p>Thankfully, the Pines family is more than welcoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to be Jealous Of

Pacifica didn’t know that there was anything wrong with looking at girls the same way that she looked at boys.

She was only nine; it wasn’t like she was going to date them. But whenever her parents caught her smiling shyly and trailing one of the female _common folk_ (as they called it), she was dragged back to the mansion. Then they would lock her in her room and not give her any food for at least two days. The bell would always be utilized, and sometimes Preston would severely beat her as punishment.

“I will not have a freak for a daughter,” he would hiss into her ear, delivering solid blows to her ribs.

So Pacifica learned to keep her emotions (at least the ones for girls) in check, and only flirted with guys. And then _it_ happened.

By _it_ , Pacifica meant Mabel Pines.

Of course, she didn’t know her name at first. Mabel was just the weird tourist in a sweater and braces who flirted. And boy, did she flirt.

With boys, girls, that one kid who was neither, nobody was safe from her charm. For the first time, Pacifica had someone to be consciously jealous of. It wasn’t about money, or toys, or clothing. It was about the fact that Mabel, the weird girl, could date girls. So she teased her about everything-everything but that, because she couldn’t be mean to someone about something that she so wanted herself.

After the incident with the lumberjack ghost and the town flipping upside down, Pacifica reached out to the Pines family. It was a little stranger than she remembered, what with Stan _ford_ now calling himself Stan _ley_ , and the other one that apparently lived in the basement and had been the one to flip the town upside-down, but she could live with that. And after a few weeks growing closer with the twins, Dipper told her that he was a boy born in the body of a girl. He was so scared when he said it, and honestly seemed surprised when she just swept him up in a hug and didn’t treat him any different.

But then… her parents found out.

They marched down to the Mystery Shack and dragged her into the front yard.

Preston slapped her across the face and grabbed her by the throat. “You little brat! What do you think you’re doing hanging out with these filthy little fa-”

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when Stan punched him in the jaw as hard as he could. The older man was wearing his brass knuckles, and he pointed a baseball bat at Preston threateningly.

“Watch what you say about my kids,” he growled. “And I saw you hit that girl, Northwest. How long has that been going on?”

He directed the question towards Pacifica, but before she could answer, her mother cut across. “It doesn’t matter. She is our child, our little girl. And I will not have her contaminated by those hellions that you call family.” Her words were as crisp and cold as ice. “Come on, Pacifica. We’re going home.”

Stan snorted. “Like hell you are. If I have any say in it, you’re not touching her again.”

Preston flared angrily. “Pacifica is my daughter. I thought that we had those freakish thoughts beaten out of her a long time ago, but now that she’s spending time with you two…”

He glared at Dipper and Mabel, who had snuck up during the commotion. Stanley snarled like a cornered animal. “Beaten out of her?”

Mabel ran up to the other girl, Dipper on her heels. They lifted Pacifica to her feet and tried to rush her into the house. But they didn’t make it far before Pacifica’s mother stepped in front of them.

“And where do you think you’re going, young lady?” She tried to grab her daughter’s arm, but Mabel, with not hesitation what-so-ever, punched her in the face as hard as she could.

Meanwhile, Preston and Stan were duking it out on the front lawn. It was mostly one-sided battle, in Stan’s favor-he had the boxing prowess, after all. He tossed the younger man into the still-open door of his car.

“If you ever,” Stan growled, advancing on him. “Come near Pacifica again, you will pay. Got it?”

Preston could only nod as his wife scrambled in beside him, sporting a bloody nose.

“Good.” Stan turned around and crouched down in front of Pacifica. “You okay, kid?”

Pacifica couldn’t stop the tears that pooled in her eyes and dripped down her face. She sniffled, and Mabel produced a tissue from one of her massive, Day-Glo sleeves.

“Here ya go.” She pressed it into her friend’s hand. Luckily, it was unused.

“Thanks, Mabes,” Pacifica muttered, blowing her nose. She didn't think about the fact that she had never called Mabel "Mabes" before.

Stan sat down next to them. “How long have they been hittin’ you, Pacifica?”

The blond shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe since I was nine? I think that’s when they noticed…”

“Noticed what?” Dipper prompted her gently.

Pacifica looked away. “That I liked girls too.”

Mabel wrapped her arms around the other girl. “It’s okay to like girls. And boys, and agender people, and genderfluid people, and everything in between. You’re still our friend.”

Pacifica smiled and hugged her knees. “Thanks, Mabel.”

“Plus, I saw this group of hotties in town today. You can even have first pick!”

“Mabel!” Her brother groaned.

“What?”

Pacifica looked up over the trees as they argued good-naturedly, gazing over the places where monsters and ghosts dwelled. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.


End file.
